My Long Lost Brother
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Konichiwa! Ash and buds meet up with a girl named Sakura. She's out on a journey, lookin' for her bro and trainin! But what's that new creepy gym leader of Fortree? NO MORE BIRD BATTLES? Find out! no flames!


Hey, Haily here! Sorry I haven't been writing lately!!!!! Anyway, a lil' ficcy for those Pokemon fans!!!!! Ciao! 

            She kept on walking, down the wet road, heading no place in particular.  She just kept walking to get away from everything, to leave her old world behind.

            Since Sakura's mom and dad were gym leaders, they were rarely home and her brother, Sheero, who was two years older than her, had left on his Pokemon journey.  This meant she had to stay alone.  There was no one to talk to, no one play with.

            A light mist curtained the trees and the whir of cars on the distant highway disrupted the silence.  Sakura had been walking the whole day now, training her Pokemon.  Unlike most trainers, Sakura had caught and raised her own Pokemon when she was little.  Her mom and dad would take her to their gyms when Sheero was out playing and she would watch them battle.  When she was seven, they gave her ten Ultra Balls and sent her into the grass.

            Her mom was the new gym leader in Fortree City and her father was in the Mossdeap.  Just a quick Fly away, and Sakura was there.

            And when she got older and Sheero left, she was expected to stay home alone for days, even weeks at a time.  After two years of this, she left, leaving her mom and dad a quick note.  

            Night spread out its blanket and stars erupted like silver eyes.  Staring into space, Sakura stopped.  Checking her PokeNav, she found that there was a tall tree just a little bit down the road.  She kept walking until she reached the tree.

            "Go, Gengar!" she exclaimed, tossing down a Pokeball.

            "Gengar!  Gen, gengar!" the plum colored Pokemon said.

            "Can you use Secret Power to blast some vines atta this tree?" asked Sakura politely and Gengar nodded.  

            A ring of white light surrounded the Pokemon and suddenly, the ring exploded.  Vines toppled out of the tree and hung there, still swinging from the blast.  Sakura called Gengar back in and climbed the vines expertly.  

            She found herself in a comfy little cavern, the floor covered in bright crimson leaves.  Setting up her laptop in the corner, she unhooked another Pokeball from her belt.

            "Rosealia, c'mon out!" she said and out came a green colored Pokemon with two roses for hands.  

            "Rosealia," it said softly, looking at its trainer expectantly.

            "Can you help me unpack?"

            "Rosealia!"

            She inserted her Pokedex into the laptop and accessed her decoration part of the PC.  She withdrew a desk covered in purple velveteen leaves.  

            "Vine whip and put this desk over in the corner," Sakura commanded.  Two powerful vines shot out of Roselia and they wrapped around the legs of the desk.  Hoisting it into the air, Rosealia moved the desk off to a corner.  

            After Sakura had unpacked, she stared around the room.  Calling back the flowery Pokemon, she unlatched two more Pokeballs from her belt.  

            "Sneasel, Flareon, I need your help!" she said and out popped Pokemon.

            "Flareon, use a light Flamethrower and blast a window in the wall.  Sneasel, be there to stop any fire that spreads."

            The two Pokemon obeyed and each did their part.  Sakura then commanded Sneasel to glaze the window over and then for Flareon to cut the ice down the middle.  A window and shutters were made.

            Peeking out the window, Sakura spied a trio of kids.  They looked about her age, around eleven or twelve.  They were trying to make a Secret Base like she had done.  One of the boys, he looked the youngest, was having a hard time trying to climb up the vines of the trees and Sakura laughed out loud as his grip loosened and he fell to the ground.

            The laugh echoed around the empty forest and the kids looked around sharply.  They spied Sakura and she ducked inside, a little too late.

            Climbing down from her base, she ran over to the trio.

            "Hi, are you having trouble making a Base?" she asked them and the young boy looked at her gratefully.  

            "Yeah, these vines are too high for me to reach!" he exclaimed. 

            Sakura giggled and sent out Gengar.  "You just didn't use enough Secret Power, that's all.  Gengar, make the vines lower!"  

            "Wow!  You caught a ghost Pokemon?  That's amazing!  None of us have one!" the girl with the red hair exclaimed admiringly.

            "Yeah!  Just outside of Lilycove!  I'm surprised you don't have one!" Sakura replied and the three kids cocked their heads. 

            "Lilycove?  Where's that?" asked the boy.

            "Oh, you're not from the Hoenn region, right?  Well, Lilycove is one of out towns.  It's real pretty, right near the water.  In fact, you're in Lilycove now!" 

            An understanding look crossed the oldest boy's face.  "Oh, I thought it said we were in some other town?  I couldn't quite read it."  He showed her the map and she laughed.  

            "You're reading it upside down!!" she exclaimed, laughing.

            "Oh, you'll have to excuse Brock, he does that sometimes," the girl with the red hair said.

            The youngest kid looked up.  "Oh, our names!  Sorry 'bout that!  I'm Ash!"  He stuck out a hand and Sakura shook it.

            "I'm Sakura!"

            The girl with the red hair stuck out her hand.  "I'm Misty."

            "I'm  Brock," the oldest boy finished and Sakura nodded.  

            "Nice ta meet ya!"

            After helping Ash, she opened up her vest.  "I take you're a Pokemon trainer?" she asked and Ash stared.

            "How-" he began; Sakura looked at him.

            "Oh, you mean the eight Pokeballs?  I talked to Professor Ivy and she pulled some strings with Professor Oak.  I can carry eight now!"

            "Wow!  Maybe I should try that!" Ash exclaimed and Misty sighed. 

            "She probably had VIP access Ash," she said and Ash sighed.  

            "Minun!"

            "Pluse!" 

            Ash whirled around.  "What was that?" he asked, a look of puzzlement plastered on his face.  "I've never heard _those_ Pokemon calls before!" 

            "Oh, yeah, you're from Johto-"

            "Kanto."

            "Yeah, and I guess you never heard of these two!  They look like your Pikachu, only kinda different," Sakura explained.

            In hopped in Pluse and Minun, giggling wildly and each clutching an apple in their paws.  

            "Pluse!  Plus, pluse!" the yellow mouse exclaimed, eyeing the Ash, Misty, and Brock suspiciously.  

            "They're our friends, Pluse," Sakura said reassuringly and Pluse nodded.

            "So, how about a battle?" asked Sakura and Ash nodded.  

            "Battles are more my thing!" he exclaimed and Sakura smirked.  

            "Well, I'd watch your back, Kanto boy, 'cause these Pokemon aren't just new, they're GOOD!"

Yes, yes, I realize it's very slow!  Please don't say anything.  Excitement in later chappys, I PROMISE!  Anyway, more chapters to come and depending on the reviews and how I like it, I might continue!  Try and help me continue!

Peace out, Haily! 


End file.
